Butterfly Kisses
by Rain-N-C
Summary: Troublesome was a word he heard often. So often it began losing its meaning. Chouji and Shikamaru, the two best friends and their condescending partner Ino were usually still thrown together for missions of little importance to them. And really, Shikamaru would reason, who had time for such things these days? From not caring at all to caring too much, thinking was now a strain.
1. Chapter 1

Troublesome was a word he heard often. So often it had begun to lose meaning. He had never used it before meeting his lazy friend, but eventually he found it rolled off the tongue when something was boring or someone was annoying. When at first, being so young, Chouji heard Shikamaru murmur that Sakura was troublesome after watching her stumble and scrape her hands and knees on the road and begin to cry, he had gasped. That reaction was quickly lost though. It changed to a screwed up face, to a furrowed brow and frown, to an arched eyebrow, and then it lost its meaning. He'd just watch as Shikamaru shook his head, chewing calmly as embarrassment flashed on the accidental victim's face. Or as they waited in a long line. Or buried themselves in bushes and waited for the subject of their mission to rear its head.

But Shikamaru never said it to their faces. So Chouji didn't think much of it, if it wasn't hurting anyone. And venting could be good for a person. Troublesome wasn't a terrible word.

There were other words Chouji didn't like, and some he hated. Shikamaru never used the words he hated though, and he was thankful for that. He had a good friend, and knew it well. One that stuck up for him when possible, and was always ready to bash a condescending Ino behind her back. But that friend was also lazy.

Though technically he _could_ have moved on to bigger and better things, Shikamaru was assigned a grunt mission with his two old teammates. Being a Chuunin among Genin, he was expected to assume the position of leader of the group. Instead he dragged his feet at a slow pace, a few steps behind even Chouji. Ino led the trio angrily, not happy with the mission or her forced authority figure. She pulled ahead so far that the two would have to sprint to catch up to her if they suddenly had a stroke of ambition to appear attentive. No such thing happened.

"Looks like she's in one of her moods again," Shikamaru whispered, smirking. Chouji grinned back.

"What do you mean, do they ever change?" Chouji did pick up his pace though, not excited about getting punished by the wrathful blonde later in the day. His friend sighed and matched him with longer, slower strides.

When they finally reached the other side of the village, Ino stopped and waited for her teammates. Impatience written all over her face, she growled, "So what exactly are we doing here, Shikamaru?"

"Some troublesome farm job that the old man can't do anymore apparently." Shikamaru didn't look much happier than Ino, and Chouji didn't like it. He grabbed a handful of fabric around his stomach. He still hadn't gained all of his weight back. On a normal day Ino probably would have spent a fair portion of the walk telling him that it suited him better with a few inches missing about the waistline, reminding him of her forever logical argument; who'd want that much chub?

Chouji's hand unclenched. He spread his fingers wide, sliding his palm to his side. He sucked a breath in, quietly let it out.

"Are you alright?" Shikamaru questioned, his face darkening with a slight concern that didn't show often. "Are you sick?"

"Yeah," Chouji answered quickly, "Yeah… I'm just-" he had been about to use his normal excuse, hungry. "I'm fine."

"Okay," his raven-haired friend's gaze lingered, suspicious. Then he turned away, cataloging the moment in his mind. "Ino, can you take your temper over to the front door? We need to greet them."

"Yeah yeah, you're funny!" This time Shikamaru led them and Ino took the rear. Perhaps her temper was a little harder to control than the shadow ninja had made it sound.

Shikamaru rapped on the door with his knuckles. A moment later a short, plump woman answered the door. Her hair was held up in a bun with two sticks, bringing Chouji's mind to his next meal. It would be nice if he could convince Shikamaru to go to lunch with him after the mission, but it would be impossible to do without Ino joining them. He didn't feel like he could sit through a single minute of her nagging today.

"Hello. I am Nara Shikamaru, Chuunin l-"

"Oh hello, dears!" the woman chirped, smiling wanly. Chouji decided he liked her instantly, even if she did cut off a shinobi mid-sentence when he was giving as formal an introduction as Shikamaru could on a morning like this. They all seemed a little off that day. "Why don't you come in, since it's so hot out there?"

It was cooler inside the quaint little home, but it almost made Chouji groan when the smell of her cooking wafted towards them.

Instead he focused on Shikamaru bowing to a grey-haired man sitting at the table in the centre of the room. He and Ino followed suit. Shikamaru finished his introduction and asked what exactly the group was to do.

"Just a few things, we don't mean to work you too hard," The man said. His face was lined and tan, the product of a long life working himself to the bone out in the sun. It didn't seem right to any of them that he should be minimalizing their work load for one day. "Our sons should be back in a couple days."

"Yes," his wife agreed cheerfully, "they went out on a trip to see some friends of theirs in River Country. When they return they will be able to take on the jobs my husband used to. We really hate to have to trouble you with this though-"

"It isn't a problem," Shikamaru said offhandedly, a hand resting on his hip. "We are here to do our job, that's all. Serving Konoha and all that. Helping you is more productive than some other missions we've had, anyway."

"That's right," Ino said. "You wouldn't believe how many people are too lazy to catch their own cat when it runs outside. If it were livestock I could see it as worthy, but prying prissy little Whiskers the Third from a tree doesn't seem worthy of Genin and Chuunin. Not to mention Asuma-sensei, a Jounin-"

"Ino, you're ranting again," Shikamaru drawled, smirking and closing his eyes. "All of Konoha is important, and no matter how troublesome the cat may be, even Mister Whiskers the Third is worthy of your precious time."

Shikamaru opened his eyes and locked gazes with Chouji. Ino had fire in her blood as she glared at her leader but kept it contained for the sake of her day, wanting to escape the foul smelling farm as soon as possible. A fight at this point would just take too long.

"Anyway," the woman of the house said, seemingly hoping to defuse the tension in the room. "My husband was injured a few days back. There's just no way he can do the work of three farmhands when he can barely get up from the floor."

"Hey!" the old man piped up. He had a smile on his lips, but it was a sad smile. He tried to joke, but Shikamaru could see what was going on in his mind. He couldn't do the thing he had used as motivation for all of his life, work and provide for his family. He couldn't do menial things either, or at the very least do them well. He had to call in a bunch of kids to do what meant everything for him. And his offspring weren't there to make it any easier. At least he had the comfort of his wife, whom still brought a smile to his face.

Shikamaru frowned.

"I'll show you!" the man teased. He did get up off the floor, but with an obvious repressed groan, an awkward amount of time and a bit of teetering. "Now, I'll show you three what a farmer does for a living."

They had nearly made it to the door when his wife cried out, "Wait!"

They turned around as a whole. "Don't go out there just yet. We're being a bother, Tadao. The least we could do is give them a small treat."

"We paid them, didn't we?" the man asked, though not as scathingly as expected. His words were harsh, but team ten could hardly blame him. He had good reason to be cranky, unlike Ino, who felt as if the world owed her a day for biting back. "Alright, alright. What were you making again Asami?"

"Eggs and rice. It may not sound like the most appetizing combination, but it's the best we have to off-" before she had finished her sentence Chouji's mouth had fallen open happily and he had placed himself at the table. Shikamaru placed a hand over his eyes.

It was a surprisingly pleasant meal; Ino made not the slightest comment towards Chouji the entire time, probably due to Asami being a little farther on the plump side. Chouji couldn't keep the smile off his face as he helped himself to seconds.

A chunk of rice landed on his plate. The occurrence caused his working jaw to falter. He looked up, to the dark haired leader of the group. It looked like he hadn't eaten much, but the yolk from his egg was pierced and slowly oozing out. And there was a slight indent in the small pile of rice, where he had subtly shot it from. After a second of gazing at the wall behind Tadao's back he looked at Chouji. The Genin gave him a confused look. Shikamaru just raised a corner of his mouth and brought his attention back to his plate. He raised a tiny morsel to his lips. Chouji watched the act in wonder. His friend moved in such fluid motions, but he never allowed himself much time to watch. Maybe it was because he moved so sluggishly, appearing bored and boring to anyone else, that he could get away with his new little trick. Again Shikamaru, in a single movement, shot a bit of rice perfectly onto his partner's plate. He smiled at Chouji and bowed his head slightly in a nod. Chouji smiled back.

"Is something wrong, Chouji-san?" Asami asked him, already picking up on his eating habits and inferring that a pause like that wasn't normal.

"Uh, no! Not at all." Chouji grinned, and then set about shoveling food into his mouth again.

Eventually Asami finally allowed them to go out back to the farm to begin their work. Tadao gave them orders. "Just clean out the barn, I guess. Feed the animals, and then clean the floors. You should know how to do that. Asami already got the eggs, so that should be done… oh damn it! He got out again!" Tadao yelled. The three jumped. They each slid into their fighting stances out of the instinct, though the old man just hobbled as quick as he could toward the fence. "That damn faulty gate again! Alright, I've got another job for you. Go draw in Itami."

"Itami?" Ino asked. She jogged up next to him. Her hand flew to her mouth. The boys followed her and Chouji's mouth fell open. They were supposed to catch _that?_

Sure, it was just a bull. They _could _do it. But that thing was ferocious looking. Its black fur bristled as it charged in circles, bucking its head up and down, tearing at the higher weeds and huffing. It happened to swing its giant head their way, and its fiery eyes seemed to bore into their souls.

Shikamaru scowled at the beast. He growled. It had become personal. Why, Chouji had no idea. He then began stomping toward the barn. The shadow ninja hopped up to get a grip, scaling up to the roof and striding to the other side. Shikamaru jumped off, landing on the top of the pole a few feet away. It was rather out of character, but it radiated a power and calm that Chouji had always associated with him.

Perched perfectly with an unwavering gaze, so high off the ground, the Chuunin seemed mighty intimidating. "I've got it, Chouji, Ino. You can go Tadao-san, we've got it under control. And it's best to get back."

Just the first chapter. Another will be coming very soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Shikamaru stared down at the furious animal. For a few moments he just crouched, not even bothering to bring his hands into his thinking position. He calculated. If he could use his extensive knowledge and ability against Itami it would be much easier, and there would be many more possibilities. But he couldn't use any weapons; this bull belonged to Tadao and Asami, and it had its own work to do. That ruled out his shuriken and kunai. Without the use of any strong offense, he was limited. Still considering, he stretched out his shadow slightly. _No_, Shikamaru thought, _I won't be using that_. The shadow reformed to its natural shape.

Moving back into a standing position, he smirked at Itami. _This is probably going to hurt a bit..._

Shikamaru raised a foot as if taking a step, not flinching at all when his foot found no solid ground. The three still watching gasped.

In a swift movement, he was gone. Chouji blinked, only to find that his friend was now leaning his left shoulder against the pole he had previously been perched on top of. The Chuunin let out a long, piercing whistle. "Here, here, Itami-sama."

It seemed as though the bull had heard him and understood his sarcasm, because it immediately thrashed his way and charged at full speed. Chouji allowed a worried whimper. He wasn't moving. No one was moving. They couldn't.

When Itami was half way there, Shikamaru darted off to his right. His timed sprint gave Itami enough time to halt and not smash his head into Shikamaru's prior resting spot. The bull was less than grateful though, pawing angrily at the ground. _At least I won't have to jump around much for its attention, _he thought dryly.

Planting himself on the fence, he crossed his legs casually. But from where he was standing, close to the edge, Chouji could see his friend's eyes darting back and forth. They danced from Itami to various other places many times, never leaving his opponent for long. Chouji didn't like that though. Was he still thinking? Shikamaru didn't need to think for that long! He hadn't before. But Chouji knew that he couldn't use his gear for this mission. No blades, no explosives. Why wasn't he using his shadow?

It was still rather mesmerizing to watch the lazy ninja move so much. The fluid movements longer, the strides lengthier. And he was allowed to watch these ones. Even if it was against social rules, he wouldn't have been able to tear his eyes away from this. It was like that every time Shikamaru got in the ring.

As Itami once again charged, the Chuunin lazily raised a foot, stepping onto the lower board of the fence. A quarter of the way there, his second foot. Half way, a hand on top and right foot higher. Just as the bull stepped onto Shikamaru's shadow, feet planted firmly on the fence, he jumped. In mid air he snatched the beast's horn, twisting his body around its great head. When he held both in his hands he tugged himself forcefully against the brute. Itami went wild with renewed anger at his rider. Shikamaru grimanced as he straddled the bull, leaving no space between jacket and fur. Itami reared back. He bucked, and he thrashed. Using far more strength than Shikamaru had intended to use for the entire day, he managed to jerk the horns to the right without being thrown off. Infuriated, Itami gave a great jump, whipping his head every way possible, and bolted again.

"Shikamaru!" Chouji cried. He and Ino watched with clenched fists as the stupid animal lowered its head, charging full force into the thick pole Shikamaru had previously balanced on. They gasped, echoing the horrible crack. A large line sliced through the wood. Itami looked only slightly shaken, with a skull as hard as his. In his mind's eye, Chouji saw over and over how his leader's mouth had only the chance to fall open before his grip loosened. How his shoulders heaved. The silent scream on his lips.

Shikarmaru saw stars. He grasped for a hold on the beast again. _I didn't expect it to do something like that, _he thought, _how foolish of me. I should have gone with the better plan to start with._

Itami shook his head back and forth. Could he understand what Shikamaru was trying to do?

_So much for fun. _

The bull kicked off the ground, whipping its front half to the right. Shikamaru's fingers clawed at the thin hair on Itami's head. He felt as if his navel was being jerked away from the rest of him.

_Shit._

With a grunt and thud, he was thrown against the barn. He groaned, arching his back as he slid to the ground.

"Use the shadow!" his teammates screeched. "Use the shadow!"

"The shadow? There's no way it could help, it's too bright to hide. What do you mean?" Tadao asked frantically.

"It's the Nara clan's special jutsu. Shadows. He can completely immobilize a person by stretching it toward them. He can grab someone. Choke them," Ino explained. "Just about everything. I don't know why he isn't using it..."

Chouji's fingers dug into the softest layer of the wooden fence. He was about to jump in himself and take control. Ino noticed that he was creating minute craters with his nails. As if reading his friend's mind, Shikamaru yelled out, "Don't interfere!"

Ino hadn't noticed when he sprung back into action, but he was now across from the barn and the bull was walking dazedly in circles. What had she missed?

Shikamaru picked up a rock the size of his head and heaved it to his left with one hand. The confused bull immediately whipped its head around, running toward the sound. He ran the other way, and picked up another rock, doing the same. He did it a few more times, until Itami suddenly stopped in his tracks. He jerked his head back and forth, back and forth. Chouji gasped, relieved and surprised, when the sun's rays glinted off the wire wrapped around the beast. Shikamaru smirked. He gave the wire another tug. The beast was soon deposited back to his respective place.

"Some king of the farm you are," Shikamaru sneered down at Itami. The bull, still angry but with no kick left in him, repeatedly knocked his head off of the wooden boards.

"That was amazing!" Chouji cried as his friend hopped over the fence next to him. He hadn't taken his eyes off the struggle the entire time. He hadn't wanted to miss a second.

"That was nothing," the Chuunin replied modestly. He smirked, a little uncomfortable under his friend's still staring gaze. He got the feeling his portly friend wanted to wrap his arms around him and squeeze the recklessness out, as amazed as he was. The short spurt of stupidity in his plan had him wishing the same.

"You idiot!" Ino screamed. She stomped to her leader and tried to smack him over the head. Shikamaru easily caught her wrist. "Why didn't you use your shadow? How stupid are you?! You could have had that finished _safely_ in no time! We could be out of here by now!"

"Well, it uh, looks like you three have got it under control… I'll be… in the house if you need me…." Tadao backed away as the blonde girl ranted and raved.

"Come on Chouji, on to the barn I guess." Shikamaru murmured, deflecting another slash of claws.

Ino growled and stomped after the other two in a huff.

"Oh, there is _no _way…" she hissed when Chouji pulled back the old wooden doors, crossing her arms across her chest. The pugnant smell immediately assaulted their noses, and their minds begged their eyes to call the big joke off. "There is no way you're going to make me wade through that sea of-"

"Ah-ah. Language, Ino," Shikamaru reminded her. He took a shovel leaning against the wall next to him and lifted a hearty pile into the wheel barrel. The girl's mouth hung open.

"_You _are seriously doing this? You of all people?" Shikamaru shoveled on. Not long after the disbelieving statement though, he dropped the shovel and turned to her.

"Now, get to work."

"What?" Ino squeaked. "No! that's all you're doing? And you can't expect me-"

"I am the leader of this squad. We are no longer an equal, three man team with a sensei looming over. I am in charge. I do expect it. Get to work."

Ino scoffed. "Do you think this is any place for a girl? It's disgusting, open your eyes!" she pushed on.

"My eyes _are _open, idiot. You are a ninja, not just a girl. Go." The blonde gave one last defiant glare before apparently giving up and turning back to stare hopelessly at the full barn. Though, as it was painfully obvious, she made no move to pick up the shovel.

Chouji rather liked this new side of Shikamaru, the assertive and persistant side. Then, as if realizing he had to boss the other and not just the one, Shikamaru turned to the male Genin.

"And Chouji, I want you to go get fresh hay and place it where I cleared the manure. That is all, until Ino moves more." Chouji made to reply, but seeing the determined set of his leader's mouth and Shikamaru's hands pressed firmly against his thin hips, he thought better of it. Lifting a few bales was definitely better than Ino's job. His best friend was going easy on him.

Yet Chouji considered his best friend's demeanor as he went about the boring task. It was different. He wasn't used to different, obviously, but it was especially strange coming from the Lazy Ninja himself. He hadn't sensed much difference in the Nara in the entire time they'd been friends, since the first time they shared the bench and watched as clouds of all shapes and sizes drifted by, lazier than his companion in their journey. They had kept sharing the place. Shikamaru kept being lazy, Chouji kept being teased, and he kept casually comforting. Had the slight power boost done something to his head? No, not that Chouji had noticed lately. It had been quite a while since Shikamaru was promoted and Chouji and Ino were left behind, after all. But maybe something had happened to his head, it occurred to the plump ninja.

Barely a second after the bales were spread and piled, Shikamaru's knees gave out and he fell, face first into the cushion of hay.

I feel like it's really short and abrupt, for whatever reason. Maybe it isn't. Perhaps the next chapter will be longer. I had hoped to get a little farther with this one.


	3. Chapter 3

"Shikamaru?" a voice whispered worriedly. A tentative hand gently shook his shoulder.

A pause. Another shake, this time slightly more urgent. The voice whispered his name again. Shikamaru lifted his head, only enough to place it down again facing the other way. He peeked through one eye at his best friend kneeling in the hay beside him. It slid shut again.

"That was so hard..." the seemingly boneless boy whined. Chouji gave him a slightly sympathetic smile, but on the inside he was relieved. He had been looking for missing nin with poisoned needles for a frightening moment. "I don't think I can move."

Chouji chuckled. "Shouldn't over exert yourself, you're not used to that much focused energy."

Shikamaru groaned. He managed to roll himself onto his back and kneaded his eyes with the heels of his hands. "My head is pounding."

_Well, that was reckless, and very, very stupid,_ Chouji wanted to tell him. But no such thing was said. He also wanted to tell him how he scared the poor boy to death and that he worried for him even now. Instead he said, "Keep your eyes closed."

Shikamaru nodded. Chouji spoke none of his oppositions. After all, both had done their share of drastic things. His own slightly weakened and thinned body was proof enough of that.

"Would you like me to go get something? I'm sure they wouldn't mind." Chouji remembered he had brought water himself, and pulled it out. But Shikamaru shook his head without opening his eyes. _Don't bother Asami, she'll only worry,_ he said wordlessly. Chouji understood. Chouji almost always understood.

But he loathed the things he didn't. At times like moments ago, when Shikamaru had thrown himself into a ring with a literal raging bull. When he was caught staring at the Nara's calming movements and the genius gave him a confused look; or worse, a look he himself didn't quite _get_. When _Shikamaru_ was the one caught in a confusing manner, that might be the worst of all. They had had everything set out. It was good. It was normal. It was supposed to be.

But somewhere along the line, and recently at that, subtle things began to happen. Others it was bigger, and Chouji got an overwhelming urge to smack the boy upside the head.

For the moment though, he just sat back and put his water into Shikamaru's hands, who drank it gratefully. He opened his eyes when the shadow ninja grunted.

"Chouji."

"Yeah?"

"Who cleared all this away?" he asked, gesturing broadly to the reeking barn. A large portion was bare. Chouji's cheeks turned a shade of red.

"Oh, most of it was Ino. But I did some," he confessed. "It was the only way it'd get done."

"Thank you," Shikamaru murmured, slightly surprised. "I'll talk to her."

"No you won't," the other said, shaking his head. Shikamaru smirked back at him.

Ino came back a few minutes later, looking horrified at the state of her manure covered clothes but determined to finish her job. The wheel barrel she pushed seemed to be falling apart with every turn of its wheel.

"How long was I down?"

"Not sure. It wasn't too long," Chouji said simply.

"You let me just lay there like the dead?" Shikamaru asked, astonished.

"I checked that you were okay!" Chouji defended himself. His brows furrowed. "I figured I'd just let you rest, and since it'd be easier to get Ino to do her job without someone being her 'boss'..."

"Well, it did work." Chouji allowed himself a smile. That was pretty much the closest the Nara got to giving compliments on an ordinary day. He was forgiven, surely. But he couldn't really understand why he had to be in the first place; he would swear up and down that he'd made sure Shikamaru was okay before anything else.

"... Hey, want to sneak out while she's not looking?" Shikamaru whispered from the corner of his mouth as the rickety wheel barrel began squeaking its departure again. The duo waited until they heard a high-pitched squeal from the distance, followed by a 'YUCK!'

They both laughed lightly. "Definitely."

"Let's go before she comes back covered in whatever just jumped at her," Shikamaru smirked, standing as clumsily as Tadao had. Chouji was no Asami, but he reached out a hand in case his friend wobbled too much nonetheless. His normally lithe and sluggish movements were off to say the least. Chouji couldn't blame the man though, after his show with Itami.

They snuck out through the front doors of the barn, carefully tiptoeing to the small house.

"Finally done?" Tadao asked, fist against hip, when he the door opened.

"Actually, Ino decided that she wanted to prove herself. So despite how she usually feels about such work, she wouldn't let us do a thing other than shovel hay, and perhaps fill a barrel or two. After we had finished about half, though. She should be done within the hour," he murmured smoothly, which was likely a lie, though a small one among the piles of others. "Are there any other ways we can be of service?"

"Hmmm..." Tadao scratched his chin. "I don't suppose so. Asami, the boys here are leaving."

"Oh, thank you for all your hard work!" she crooned, appearing at her husband's elbow. "I'm very sorry about the bull getting loose, though I bet it was quite a sight, with a trained shinobi getting the job done. Where is the stubborn one?"

"Asami," Tadao breathed exasperatedly. Chouji figured she meant Ino, and not the snoozing bull. "You talk too much. Let 'em be on their way."

"Good bye," Shikamaru cut in with a bow, "Tadao-san, Asami-san, it has been a pleasure."

The boys hustled away, making sure to keep out of sight of the barn, before the elderly couple could begin bickering. Or worse, praise them more.

A faint, heaving creak carried on the wind as they finally crossed onto the path, and Chouji smiled.

"I like them," he said idly. Small talk wasn't something necessary between the two, their conversation was more a sporadic trail of speaking whatever was on their mind.

"They're nice enough," Shikamaru replied curtly. Chouji glanced over to see the taller man was looking forward through a wince. He frowned. Both remained silent for a couple more minutes.

"Your head took quite a knock there," he commented. Shikamaru grunted. "How does it fee-"

"Hey, Chouji," Shikamaru interrupted with feigned cheerfulness. "What do you say we stop by the usual place for dinner?"

"Sounds tempting, but I think we should get you checked out first," he returned worriedly.

"I don't think it's necessary."

"Might as well, don't want your shogi skills to disappear."

"Asuma could use a win or two."

"Who else will answer Ino's whining with snappy come backs?"

"You seem to have plenty of your own today."

The entire back and forth was spoken with an air of indifference that only two people that had spent far too much time together could express while having an important conversation. They carried on until the houses around them became closer and more regular, signaling they were nearing the inner part of Konohagakure. Eventually Shikamaru sighed, moving to rub his forehead more as a sign of frustration than pain. The decision was all but declared when he jerked back from the tenderness of it. "Alright. You're paying for dinner after, then."

"Sure," Chouji chuckled. He clapped a hand onto his friend's thin shoulder, grinning as he stumbled slightly. Shikamaru began grumbling under his breath.

"This entire mission has been nothing but troublesome..."

"Would you prefer one with more work?"

"Don't put words in my mouth," Shikamaru smirked.

-

"The Hokage would not be very impressed," the medical nin scolded the pair halfheartedly. "Honestly, you manage to give yourself a minor concussion without even officially facing an enemy. What were you on, a D rank mission?"

"It was C..." Shikamaru grumbled indignantly. That was a lie, but the doctor didn't need to know it. The man paid no attention, shaking his head as he checked off boxes on the clipboard holding information on Shikamaru's visit. The irritable Chuunin answered a few more questions curtly, nodded at the medic's insistence that he go either home immediately and rest or stay in a quiet room at the hospital for the afternoon, and dragged his friend out of there as fast as he could.

Hospitals unsettled the Nara. It had been an awkward agitation for most of his life, but after nearly losing his very best friend it had turned into a bit of a phobia. Being there meant illness, meant weakness, meant danger. If at all possible, he had told himself he would avoid the place. And yet there he was, only months after the whole incident. He supposed it was a good thing he had listened to Chouji, seeing as he probably wouldn't have woken up from his next nap otherwise, but still it left him in a state of panic.

Suddenly feeling extremely foolish and selfish, he turned to look at his silent friend. How could he be so dense? Chouji was the one that had nearly lost his life so recently, just one wing away from the one Shikamaru had been treated in. How would the Akimichi feel about returning to the rotten place again?

"Hey..." the shadow nin began, trailing off quickly. When Chouji didn't make a move to reply, he awkwardly raised his gaze to the clouds. They always calmed him, but at the moment the tilt of his head and the brightness of the sun made his skull ache. "... I'm sorry. I guess."

"Sorry?" Chouji questioned, eyebrow raised.

"Yeah." He considered leaving it at that, but grudgingly decided the guy deserved some clarification. "For being stupid. Making you go back there."

"Well, you were stupid," Chouji quipped modestly. He smiled at Shikamaru, assuring that his words were taken in the right mood. He didn't dare to call the genius such a thing seriously, or else he would be proved otherwise within seconds. "What do you mean, going back?"

"To the hospital. Even I haven't wanted to go back." Shikamaru's upper lip began twitching in contempt for the place. Though his voice, as always, remained in monotone, the growing mass of loathing for both self and circumstance was beginning to press at Shikamaru's ribcage, causing him to jumble his next words before they even had the chance to form. It seemed to always huddle in the back of his mind, waiting for its chance to come play. To creep to the forefront of his thoughts and attack. He knew very well that these feelings were far from healthy. But in reality his emotions were never too positive to begin with, even as a child. He didn't want to work. He didn't want to talk. He didn't even want to be himself. He just wanted to sleep and maybe watch the world go round for a bit. Life was too hectic for the Nara. And as he grew and more responsibilities were piled onto his plate, the _tiredness_ grew with it, until there wasn't a moment in the day when he didn't feel it dragging at the back of his head, as if trying to lure it into the earth as he laid upon it. It could pull and pull for as long it'd like though, and no matter how hard it tried, he always managed to stand back up. Somehow.

Shikamaru knew he owed a lot of those moments to his best friend. Chouji was the only one that would lay for hours and watch the clouds, and also pull him to his feet forcibly and tell him to train. Their other peers simply didn't understand. All they wanted to do was work out and run around and go on missions. But he didn't work that way. Nothing would get done if someone were to force that style on him; Shikamaru needed patience and timing, and a likely unfair amount of rest in between.

Chouji might have been the only one that could give him that. And yet he was being stupid enough to force the Akimichi to go back to the place where they'd almost lost him? He should be grateful, not spiteful. Damn.

"Oh. That. I don't mind, really." Chouji's words words were short. It was not an entirely abnormal occurrence for the socially awkward boy, and they didn't sound anything fierce. Shikamaru just hoped his instincts were right, that he didn't speak due to the inability to find words and not because of anger. He felt that all this worrying was for nothing. Though on the outside he could appear gruff to strangers if he wished it, on the inside Chouji was far too soft and kind. It would probably take more than this to test his patience with his best friend.

Probably.

Damn, he was so stupid. It had taken so much inner reflection and false composure to get to the point where it didn't mean emotional suicide every time he thought of Chouji's near death experience. It was his fault, after all. Despite what anyone could tell him, Shikamaru was the leader. The lives of his squad depended on his him, the weight of all those responsibilities wason his shoulders. He felt like buckling. The weight of the world couldn't be compared to the feeling he got when it all came crashing down. An unsuccessful mission. A defecting comrade. Severe injuries in his team. He nearly lost a couple of them. One of them his best friend, his only true friend. What a legacy he had left already.

And he really kept it up.

_Tch, some leader I am,_ he thought spitefully, _I can't even stay for the whole job.___

"Look, I'm just..." Shikamaru sighed, closing his eyes in defeat. "I'll pay."

"Sounds good, best friend."

Shikamaru's head snapped up at the term. An endearment obviously not used among men often, especially them. But it sounded fairly natural on Chouji's lips, and that made it seem so much more acceptable. The Nara shook his head, closed his eyes, and for once, led the way to their usual place to make amends.

-

"SHIKAMARU!" an angry voice bellowed throughout the restaurant. A raging, reeking blonde stormed past customers and employees as if they didn't exist.

"Ah, hello Ino," Shikamaru smiled softly. "I guess it's time to go send in our report, eh?"


End file.
